Memories better left forgotten
by syuchang
Summary: Rei is all alone after the death Kai... who is the murderer? what secret is Rei keeping from everybody? which memories are better left forgotten? Rei looks back on his life to the biggest mistake he has made... Oneshot


Rei stood there… deserted. His friends turned their backs on him. Those people that he trusted his life with deserted betrayed him. His friends' backs disappeared over the horizon and he felt the true feeling of being utterly alone.

Standing there with the raindrops slowly falling on his face, they trickled down his check and mingled with his tears. The tear fell onto his shoe with a soft 'plit'

Rei stood in the rain for what seemed like hours until his subconscious silently escorted him home murmuring comforting words that was heard by deaf ears.

Rei's feet slowly dragged him home 'plat, plat, plat' his feet as heavy as lead and the sound of the rain drumming on the cracked and distorted pavement.

'Thump, thump, thump' the steady beating of his heart reached his sensitive ears. The door to his apartment creaked open with age. His apartment was bare with a bed in a corner, bathroom and kitchen to the left with his wardrobe to the right.

The cream colored paint was beginning to peel of and was turning an odd yellow color. In the far left corner there was a slight leak in the ceiling.

'Skrit, skrit, skrit' Rei's shoes scratched against the dusty floor as he made his way blindly to his bed. When Rei sat down on the edge of his bed, it groaned in protest after many years of usage.

Rei bent over and ever so slowly began to untie his shoe laces, in the process of taking off his shoes a skinny rat scurried around her feet, jumped over a hole in the floor, ran to the other side of the room and disappeared into nothingness.

Rei just stared after the rat his once so clear golden eyes where dull and empty. He thought about the rat thinking that it probably was in a hurry to get home to its family.

"Unlike you" whispered Rei

"I have no-one waiting for me; no-one to go back to no-one that cares about me."

After he took off his shoes he crawled into his bed, dragged the moth-eaten duvet over his face. Rei lay down and slowly began to wrap himself in the duvet trying to get as much warmth and comfortable as possible.

Rei's sun colored eyes where lifeless and stared into the blackness of his room. He began to sing a lullaby that his mother once sang to him when he was still a young boy. The lullaby made Rei remember all of the good times when he was still young and carefree.

_Flashback_

_A five year old Rei Kon was happily outside playing with his friends Lee, Mariah, Gary and Kevin. They were busily playing with their beyblades._

"_Yeah!! Alright I won again!!" Rei shouted triumphantly _

"_Not fair" Kevin whined "You cheated I want a rematch"_

"_Oh Kevin you are such a sore loser Rei won fair and square" said Mariah_

"_Mariah why are you always taking Rei's side? You always do it" Lee spoke up_

"_Err… that's… well… erm…" Mariah stuttered_

"_You have a crush on Rei don't you?" Kevin teased_

_When Rei heard this he turned a delicate shade of rose pink. Mariah was about to kill Kevin until Gary said._

"_Guys I'm hungry and its lunch time"_

"_Trust you to think of your stomach Gary" murmured Rei_

_When Rei said this everybody laughed._

_End flashback_

Rei was still singing the lullaby but his voice was hoarse, cracked, and cold and sounded tuneless to his own ears. His voice was nothing compared to the sweet loving voice that sounded like the wind laughing and dancing with leaves back at home.

"SLAM" the door slammed shut in a single swing. Rei jumped a meter into the air and landed in a tangled mess on the floor.

As he wrestled out of the sheets he could hear his heartbeat thumping painfully loudly in his ears and his fingers twitched occasionally. Rei slowly scanned the room to see if something was amiss but everything was where he had left it.

Rei slowly began to pick himself up at a petty pace, he stumbled over to the wardrobe his heart still thumping like mad. He clutched the door knob tightly until his knuckles turned white leaning against the door for support.

Rei's heartbeat began to regain its usual pace and Rei twisted the door knob of the wardrobe thinking that now was a good time to take a shower. Rei knelt down and began to rummage through his stuff.

Whilst Rei was rummaging through the small pile of possessions he has, his hands taking their time. He was looking for some clean pair of boxers and clothes until he felt his fingertips brush gently against some soft, velvety material.

He pulled out the material and it unfolded, showing an ocean blue Chinese long gown (for men) brimmed with fine golden threads. Rei stared at it for what seemed like a lifetime until his mind finally registered what he had just pulled out.

His eyes widened slightly and as his eyes traveled down the gown he noticed a dark red stain near the bottom. Then his eyes clouded with a memory that is better left forgotten.

_Flashback_

_An 11 year old Rei stood in a wooden house with a butcher's knife clutched in his left hand. The liquid of life slowly dripping from the tip of the blade onto the floor. His silk blue gown with a trimming of golden thread blew gently in the breeze._

_But the beautiful gown reeked of death and blood. He dropped the knife which made a clattering noise as it connected with the floor and stained his unique gown. He stared down at the two corpses that littered the floor._

_Both of them were males, one with flaming red hair and ice blue eyes. The other the exact opposite, the other male two-toned blue hair lighter at the front and darker at the back with eyes the color of the liquid that was carelessly spilt._

_Rei looked in shock at the mess he had done… he had slaughtered his boyfriend Kai Hiwatari and friend Tala Ivanov._

_End flashback_

Rei crumpled to his knees, the gown held closely to his chest.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Rei apologized over and over again.

But it was too late, he was alone, his hands tainted by the blood of his dead lover and friend.

"Why Kai? Why did you have to cheat on me with Tala? Why? You know very well that neko-jins can get very possessive of their mates… Why did you forget? Why did you force me to that? Why did you force me to kill you? Rei questioned himself.

"Maybe I'm the one to blame but when I saw you with him I lost control of myself and worst of all it was on our three year anniversary… Come to think of it today is the fourth year… happy anniversary Kai I love you" Rei whispered.

Rei sat there deep in thought bent over the long ocean blue gown that Kai had given to him on his birthday, his eyes steadily bleeding the liquid of sadness.


End file.
